Someone Like You
by AzaIsAlreadyHere
Summary: What if... Azalea and Cary just aren't meant to be? What if instead Cary and Kelly got together? While Azalea and Cary were supposed to be together? Song-fic: Someone Like You. One-shot.   Also, hard to understand unless you read Fireworks. AU


**HEY! Azzie's here, with a new story! This is connected to Fireworks, at least, it has the same characters, but it has NO relation whatsoever to Firework's storyline. This is merely a one-shot I made when I was bored, and listening to Someone Like You, by Adele. I do NOT support Cary/Kelly AT ALL, but I was bored, and I had just read a lot of sad stories :'(**

**By the way... I do not own "Someone Like You", by Adele, or any of the Super 8 characters. I only own Azalea and Kelly. Hehe.**

* * *

><p>~*~ Someone Like You~*~<p>

Azalea POV:

It was the anniversary of The Day. It's been almost a year, since Cary chose Kelly over me. Cary's birthday. When he broke my heart.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback~~~<em>

_I stood in the doorway of Cary's house. It was Cary's birthday, and I was coming over to surprise him, and to take him to the gang's party, seeing as I was his girlfriend. I'd let myself in with the spare key that I knew he left under a rock in his yard. I walked up the stairs, and heard voices. "Oh, Cary..."_

_My eyebrows furrowed, who was this? I went quiet, listening to the voices. I recognized the previous voice as Kelly. I heard Cary's voice, "Thanks for coming..."_

_Kelly purred, "No problem..."_

_I hurried, as fast as I could, without making sound, and made it to the open doorway, just in time to see Cary and Kelly start kissing. I gasped, and they started. Cary looked at me, and his eyes widened, "Azalea? This isn't what it looks like!"_

_Kelly just smirked, and I shook my head, feeling the tears start to well up. Cary stepped forward, looking concerned, and I hastily turned around, walking away. I stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking up at him, and said, expressionlessly, "By the way. The gang wants you to come to Charles' place."_

_I promptly turned around, and walked out the door, to my house. My parents were out on a very long buisiness trip, and were leaving me in charge of the house, until they came back. The date for their return was a year and a week from today. I went to my room, and threw a bunch of clothes into a suitcase. I took some money, I wouldn't need much, I'd make some from where I went._

_I finished packing, and walked to the bus stop. I chose the bus going to a distant city. I then traveled for a week, until I got to my destination. I spent the year singing on the streets for money, which provided a surprisingly good income. I stayed in a motel. I spent some of my money on a red highlight for my hair. I got my nails painted black, and got a pair of earrings, that looked like skulls. I spent every day, thinking about Cary and how I was going to get him back for hurting me._

_End of flashback~~~_

* * *

><p>About a week and a day before Cary's birthday, I packed my bags again and paid my fare back to Lillian. I spent the week in grim anticipation. I was partially happy, to get to see Joe and Alice, and everyone. However, I was nervous about seeing Kelly and Cary. I cracked my knuckles, thinking about my soon-to-be contribution to Cary's party.<p>

A week later, I was home, if you can call it that. I hurried to my house, and unlocked the door. I went to my room, and unpacked. I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house, dusting and cleaning the cobwebs off everything. I finished my work, and put on a jacket, with a hood.

I walked inconspicuously to Joe's house, looking away, when I passed Cary's home. I still hadn't gotten over him. Which was the reason that I left, and as of now, came back.

I rang Joe's doorbell, and he came to open the door, "Hello?"

I bit my lip and whispered, "Joe."

He looked under my hood, and seeing me, widened his eyes, "Come in. Don't worry. Cary isn't here."

I nodded, and walked in. I took off my hood, and faced Joe, "I need a favor."

Joe widened his eyes, "What? You leave us for a _year_, then suddenly come back, asking for a favor?"

I looked away, "I didn't want to leave. I just couldn't take it, seeing Cary with _her_."

Joe raised his eyebrows, "Okay? But what's the favor."

I sighed, "I need you to let me do something at Cary's party."

Joe's eyebrows furrowed, and I quickly said, "I just want to get him back. I want to tell him how much I suffered."

Joe smiled, "Fine. The party's at six tomorrow night, you'll perform right when everyone's arrived. I'll tell the guys. You need anything?"

I shook my head, "No. I have everything. Thanks, Joe. See you."

I ran out of the door, putting my hood on. I ran the whole way home, and once I got there, I saw people standing out in front of it. It was Alice, Preston, Martin, and Charles, and they were talking about me. "She's really gone, isn't she," Alice said, wistfully.

Preston sighed, "I wish she wasn't..."

Martin sniffed, "I miss her."

Charles shook his head, disgustedly, "It's all _his_ fault. That she's gone."

Alice put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. Remember the last time you let yourself get like this?"

Charles laughed hollowly, "Yeah. I broke his nose."

Martin shivered, "You were scary."

Preston crossed his arms, "I can't believe he did this. To Azalea."

Alice sighed sadly, "I know. I mean, she was..."

"Unbelievable." Charles said, emotionlessly.

"Funny." Martin said, biting his lip.

"Nice." Preston said, wistfully.

"She's gone." Alice said, "And she probably won't return. Because of Cary."

Charles sighed again, and as I saw them start to turn around,I ducked behind a trash can. After they walked away, I got up, and went inside, all the while thinking about what they said about me, and I couldn't help smiling, thinking back to what Charles said, about breaking Cary's nose, and froze. I couldn't remember the last time I'd smiled, since The Day.

I shook my head, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, and immediately started to get ready for tonight. After all, I had a lot to do. I packed my outfit, and got my music ready. I packed my lucky microphone, that I'd used for almost all my performances, and ran my fingers over it, wistfully, before closing it's case.<p>

Almost too soon, it was six. I walked to the address that Joe had told me, and went in through the back entrance. I went backstage, set up my equipment, and changed into my outfit. I wore a short purple dress with loose short sleeves and a swooping neckline that went down to just above my knees, and a locket in the shape of a heart. I wore a simple dark purple headband, and my lucky ring and bracelets, and black flats. Finally, I heard Joe saying, "And now, here to perform just for Cary and all of you, I have a surprise guest. Most of you should recognize her." With that, he motioned to me to come onstage. I picked up my microphone, and shyly walked on. I heard gasps from Alice, Preston, Martin, and Charles, and I looked over to them, and saw tears sparkling in Alice's eyes. I looked down and out to everyone, and spoke, "Hello. Most of you know me, and are wondering what I'm doing here. I'm here to perform a song that will explain all." I looked out to Cary, who was sitting next to Kelly, and said, "My name is Azalea. Cary, this is for you."

I started singing,

"_I heard_

_That you're settled down_

_That you_

_Found a girl_

_And you're_

_Married now_

_I heard_

_That your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

_Old friend_

_Why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_"I'll remember", you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Yeah._

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday_

_It was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise_

_Of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_"I'll remember", you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known_

_How bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_"I'll remember", you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_"I'll remember", you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead. "_

I stopped singing, and looked at Cary, "Cary," I said, "I'm singing this song to tell you what you did. You broke my heart, this day, a year ago. I had to leave town. But in a way, I thank you. You helped me realize who I could actually trust, and that life isn't fair. So, for that, I thank you. For everything else though, to put it bluntly, I hate your guts. I won't wimp out again and leave again, but just saying, if I ever see you again, and you piss me off, I'll punch your lights out. Thanks you." I curtsied to him.

I was about to walk off stage, but then I saw Kelly and couldn't resist saying one last thing, "Oh, and one thing, Kelly. You are a _horrible_ friend."

With that last comment, I started to walk offstage, when all of a sudden, the crowd started cheering, and as I looked at all the cheering faces, I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, even though I am NOT continuing this, or anything, I just want SOME input on how this is. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Don't be racist... Be like the panda. Black, white, and asian :3  
>~Azzie <strong>


End file.
